Of Monsters, Devils, and Gods
by Yggdrasill Tales
Summary: Youkai Academy gets two new transfer students. They seem to have taken an interest in the Newspaper Club, and Inner Moka thinks that there is something off about them. A story of twists, comedy, and action. All in good-old harem style.
1. Chapter 1

Monster Flag 01

A young man/teenager with brown hair and eyes stood on the deck of an old style, worm out ship. Currently he was wearing a green male school uniform and sported grey metallic collar around his neck. Not that he was into that sort of thing. His name is Keima Katsuragi, and he was a human working for New Hell. The collar was both prof of his contract, and acted as a leash.

Many years ago a faction of Devils who disagreed with the structure of Hell teamed-up with Haven to over throw Hell. Ten years ago a group of New Devil terrorists known as Vintage broke the seal holding all the Old Devils. The weaken demons proceeded to hid inside humans to wait until they would either recover their full power, or until they could be reincarnated as their host's first child. After a lot of complicated events, plot twists, several back-stabs, and many, oh so many, misunderstandings the "heroes" had finally recapture all of the runaway Old Devils, and manage to defeat Vintage.

Well sort-of. Some of the bosses had manage to escape into other universes to lick their wounds, and probably plan their come-back. It was obviously a bad idea to just leave them be, the higher-up had planned to scan all possible dimensions, and send in teams to retrieve them. They had finally been able to locate, or at least narrow down, the dimensions that the Vintage members had escape to. Unfortunately the final battle had left **both **New Hell and Haven with much rebuilding to be done, and making a newer, more improved, seal was was no easy task.

Needless to say they had their work cut-out for them, and in the end all of the human partners had been given their own Hagoromo, tools that provided New Devils with most of their power. This Hagoromo had been modded to be used by humans, and were normally only given to the human partners of the special forces. However with the shortage hands exceptions had to be made, and every human contracted by New Hell was given one. . . well everyone but Keima who turned out to be the descendent of a god, preventing him from being able to use one. Unfortunately he was mostly human, so he did have any godly powers either.

He was selected to go into one of the alternate universes to capture the runaway terrorists. Currently he was waiting for his partner for his missions, who by the way was very late.

"I found him. Apparently he got lost." He heard a female voice call out. He turned around, and found a black haired girl and a blond boy who was wearing the same uniform as him. Both looked to be around his own age.

Keima _almost_ frowned when he saw who his new partner was, Ryou Asama. _Are they really that short handed? Oh well it not that bad, afterall this wouldn't be the first time I had an idiot for a partner, but still._

"Asama how skilled are you with that Hugoromo?"

"Uhm. Well. . ." He seemed very nervous and almost a shame "Well Elsie can't really be considered the weakest anymore. . ."

*Sigh*. Of course he was, why was Keima hoping for something better in the first place. "Can you at least altare memories?" "Yes, enough to pass for transfer students." Yes a school. They had been able to narrow down the hiding place of the Vintage member(s(?)) to a high school made by and for monsters. With his Hugoromo Ryou would be able to pass as one, and Keima believed that he was smart enough to not get caught, but just for safe measures Diana had enchanted his glasses to mask his human smell.

Speaking of which Diana had already finished opening. She then turned towards keima with a determent look in her face. Her red eyes seemed to flare even brighter now.

"Just remember if you dare to cheat on Tenri I **will **deliver upon you divine punishment." Yes the goddess was very protective of her vessel, and her feelings. And no matter how much Tenri had insisted that Keima didn't belong to her the goddess was still quick to punish Keima when ever she thought he was being 'unfaithful'.

"Now then, I think it's time for the two of you to give your proper goodbyes. Ryou turn around." The poor, confuse boy did so. Her eyes turned a shade of pale blue, and instantly she became a lot more nervous.

"Uhm. . . Ke-Keima-san, please don't mind Diana. . . she. . " The girl looked away, and stared to pop bubble wrap, which seemed to have come out of nowhere, with her fingers. "She still doesn't understand that where are not-"

"It's alright. You don't have to explain yourself. Asama come. This is going to be a long mission, and I don't want to be gone more than necessary. After all going through withdraw is not very pleasant." Ryou gave him a confuse look, but before he could ask anything Keima stepped into the portal.

"Hold on! Katsuragi-san!" Ryou quickly ran after him.

* * *

So this idea has been bothering me for past week, so I decided to type this really quickly. I'll post a much larger chapter tomorrow ( later today?). Anyway Tsukune is still going to be major character, and this fic will mostly be told from the view point of Tsukune and the the other girls.

Also I was thinking about giving Keima a monster-girl harem like Tsukune, and maybe I could throw Ryou a bone. But I'm still not sure if I should take any (if so which) girl(s) from Tsukune's harem, and put them/her in Keima's.

Actually I'm still unsure as to who should be in Keima's harem, so if you have any ideas please tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Monster Flag 02

"Wait, so you never planned to leave this school?"

"Curse not of course. I just wanted to mail all these letters I had written to my parents." Answered a young human male known as Tsukune. This made the girls that were currently in his company feel kind of stupid.

Tsukune smiled when he saw the bus approach them, and stopped in front of them. As the the door open the human stepped forward and handed the packet of letters to the driver. "Thank you so much for doing this."

"It's nothing kid. It's commemorative to want to keep in touch with your folks. I had to transport a couple of new transfer students anyways, so it's no big deal." That piked every one's attention. Transfer students in this school were very rare. There were only a few monster schools around the world. All of which were located very far apart, and so it made wanting to transfer schools kind of redundant.

"Yes these two are kind of strange, even for monsters."

"There is no no reason to talk about someone like that. After all from what I see the students here are very strange themselves."

Two males wearing their school uniforms. The first was brunette with sharp features, and the other was a blond who had a one of the most ridicules, goofiest, grin.

"Wow! The girls here are are really hot. I can't wait until I meet some the others." Tsukune and his harem sweet-dropped at the comment.

"This one's breast are not as big as Nora-san's, but they are still really big." Everyone yelped in surprise. No one had even seen the guy move, and now they found him fondling Kurumu's breasts.

"Hey cut it out you pervert!" And so the foolish blond was sent into sky by a kick of a very pissed-off succubus. The rest watched as he plummeted into the school's ground.

Tsukine turned to look at the the other transfer student, and found that he was currently engage in a very intense staring contest with Inner Moka. It was him at finally broke connect.

"I apologize for my companion's behavior. However I can not guarantee that he wouldn't try something like that again. In fact I expect him to do so."

He grabbed his belongings, and stared to walk in the direction of the school.

"You have my permeation to punish him if he bothers you again."

"Um. . . excuse me, but what's your name."

The brunette paused, and slightly turned his head towards the human. "My name is Keima Katsuragi, and the idiot is Ryuo Asama." Tsukune proceeded to introduce him to everyone. The transfer student then resumed walking towards his destination.

"Hey, what was that about Moka?", asked Kurumu after making sure Katsuragi was out of earshot.

"Yeah, I mean you and that Katsuragi guy were about to star a fight to the death." Pitched in Yukari.

"Do you know him? I mean do the two of you have a long running rivalry, or something like that." Tsukune asked.

"No, this is the first time we met." She gave pause and turned to look at the direction of the school, which could be seen from their cliff they were standing on.

"That Katsuragi guy was examining us." All three gave her a confuse look, but before anyone of them could ask what she meant Moka explained herself.

"He was observing us, but it was like he was looking for something. Like he was looking for all possible weaknesses. When we made eye contact it was as if he was daring me to look away. However what was really troublesome were their smells"

"But I didn't smell anything. . . Oh wait! I **didn't** smell anything." Said the succubus while tapping a finger on her lower lip.

"That's right even if you are not among the best of monster when it comes to smell we should've still been able to smell them from that proximity. However their blood had no odor, or perhaps they don't have any to begin with. Either way those two are different. It safe to assume that they are from the same monster race."

Yukari placed her chin under her hand and stood in a 'thinking pose'. "Two monsters of the same race transferring schools like this is very suspicious."

"Either way we should be careful around them."

* * *

Keima entered his dorm room, and after pausing for a couple of second by the side of the door frame he closed the door.

"We sure are luky that this academy provides all it's students with single rooms, eh Kaima-san." So it was that a surtan blond mananifested himself next to the desk that was inside the room.

"When I told you to call attention to yourself I didn't think you would use it as an excuse to start groping women."

"Sorry. I panicked, and the Hagoromo Doll most have misinterpreted my intentions. Sure I thought that those breasts were nice, and wanted to hold them, but I wouldn't do something like myself. But you were right about using the doll as my substitute."

Normally Ryuo wouldn't even have been able to form a proper Hagoromo Doll, however by using a method known as mind synthesis a person could form a perfect replica of themselves with a Hagoromo, and have much better control over it, even if they had no skill doing so. However they were impossible to maintain in a fight, and required for the user to literary pour some of themselves into the doll. Sometimes the doll would act based on the most basic instects of it's maker, and the maker could feel **everything** the doll felt. It was situational technique that was rarely useful. Especially since most could form proper dolls with little trouble, however Ryou was not as skilled as 'most'. luckily he was able to use the invisibility function that also masked his scent.

"Of curse I was right." Replied Keima feeling insulted that he would doubt him. _By using a doll in this manor he can defiantly pass as a monster, and by attracting attention I can use him as bait without putting him in too much danger._

Most of the Devil that escape were the higher up of Vintage. Very old Devil who were past their prime. How ever there were some who saw that they were going to loss, and made the choice to slip into the other worlds right after their bosses. One of these deserters was Lune. Lune, the same Devil who had defeated **Mars**, the same Devil who had bested Haqua, the "Pride of New Hell". In the end it had taken Haqua, and Diana being backed-up by the special forces to wound her enough to force her retreat.

_That Devil escaped, and there is a possibility that she is here. Even if she is still wounded she could still kill us both. Fortunately we are surrounded by monsters. So if we surround ourselves with powerful alias, and catch her by surprise, with a trap, we might be able to win. Yes, that's a good plan. While Asama acts as bait I'll make some powerful 'friends'. And If it comes to it I could even resort to forming harem of powerful monsters._

Lune was too dangerous, and powerful. He could definitely not afford himself to take any chances._  
_

_Who knows. Maybe at the last possible minute I will develop my divine powers, and the life of someone_. Thought Keima with a smirk.

* * *

**_-_THE NEXT DAY_-_**

_Stupid Tsukune. How could he do something like that. Joining a club just to flirt with girls._

Vampires were hurt by pure water. And Tsukune had joined the swimming club, and Moka felt like she should have fallow him. That had obviously been a bad idea, even if she had decided not get into the water.

**_Don't mind that idiot, it's his fault you got hurt, and this body is as much mine as yours. And don't let your guard down one of those transfer students is coming this way._**

That had snapped her off her trance like state. She quickly lifted her head and found herself staring at a pair of stone cold brown eyes.

"What are you doing here."

"I saw a mysterious figure laying on the ground of a dark alley, and thought it was worth investigating. So, really it should be me asking you 'what are you doing here'."

"I was just sulking, but I'm fine now. What about you? why did you joing the the swimming club like your friend?"

"He is not my friend. We are only acquaintances."

"I see. . . but still wouldn't you be lonely if you were to join a club without a familiar person."

"It's not like he is actually joining that club permanently." Moka gave him a confuse look, one which Keima proceeded to ignore. "Speaking of which it look like it's about time for you to save your friend." That only made Moka even more confuse.

Keima raised an eyebrow. "You are Moka right? One of the vampire I met yesterday."

_**He was able to identify us, even dough he had only met us while I was in control.**_

"Yes, but what do you mean? Is Tsukine in trouble!"

"Perhaps, or maybe that woman will decide to keep him around as her pet. Either way you should probably check on him. And I should go see if Asama is done playing around. So, shall we go?"

* * *

**-LATER-**

When they arrived at the pool the girls that had already been members were eating the new male members, well not all of them.

_**That guy knew they were mermaids, he knew what they were planning and he knew who we were. He was able to see through our disguises. And what's more his companion is nowhere to be seen. Moka these guys**_**_ are defiantly not normal._**

After a long, dragged-out contest of apologies that went back and forward between Tsukune, and Moka. Tsukine fanaly was able to remove the rosary that hung around Moka's neck, and Inner Moka kicked the lead mermaid's ass in less then a minute.

"Wow Moka-chan you sure were awesome!" Exclaimed Ryuo.

"Thanks you, but I had help from Yukari and Kurumu." Said Outer Moka slyly while rubbing the back of her head apparently not noticing that he had come out of nowhere after having disappeared for the duration of the battle.

"Hey were did your friend go?" Ask a certain pit-size witch.

"uh, um. . . he took Tamao-chan to the infirmity."

"Wait why did he help that stupid fish-bitch!" Exclaimed an enraged Kurumu.

"Well it is in her nature to devour men like that. And Keima-san has a thing of helping attractive girls." The blond had apparently not notice the meaning of his words.

_So he is ONE of those huh._

* * *

**-EVEN LATER-**

After having dropped Tamao Ichinose on the infirmity Keima had decided to stay around a little while longer.

"Why did you do that? Even after i tried to eat you friend"

"Why should that matter? It's your nature to do so, and I knew that Asama wouldn't be killed that easily."

"You knew what were going to do, and so did that Asama guy didn't you."

"That guys is honestly pain sometimes. He does bothersome things when he is bored. But that doesn't matter. How are you? are you feeling better?" With every word Keima drew his face closer towards the mermaid.

She felt herself blush as she stared at those stoic, inhuman eyes. _Could it be. Have I found my mate._

_Yes, a leader of a pact of mermaids could be useful. I would have the assistance of her whole gang if it came to a situation of life or death. For now this is enough, I shall continue to raise her 'love points' at a latter time._

_I should also make friends like that vampire and her group. She is powerful, bu romancing her is not an option. After all she is already to much into that Tsukune Aono. However he seems like an essay person to befriend, and by extension I would have the assistance of not only the vampire, but the witch and demon as well.  
_

"Anyways I have a lot to do, so I have to end our time together now, but do hope we can see each other again."

* * *

-EVEN LATER AT KEIMA'S ROOM-

"Did you do what I asked for?"

"Yep. I singed the both of us for the newspaper club." By joining the news paper club they could investigate different individuals without raising suspicion, and as an added bonus Ryuo informed Keima that Tsukune and the girls were also going to be joining the club. _It will be easier to raise their 'affection points' this way_.

"Keima-san you really are amazing. Everything you planned for happened as you said it would."

"Did you honestly expect anything less from a god?" Asked an annoyed Keima.

"No, no, not get me wrong. I just didn't expect for things to go by this smoothly."

Keima had to admit that the idiot had a point. Normally things didn't turn out to flow this well. What made Keima such a dangerous enemy was his ability to quickly adjust his plans to the ever changing situation, but this was almost too easy. Indeed it almost seemed like this was the calm before the storm.

_With my luck Lune is most definitely here._


End file.
